


The Past Always Catches Up To Us

by MarvelQueen6



Series: To Live and Let Go [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Feelings, Fluff in parts, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Will there be a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelQueen6/pseuds/MarvelQueen6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier was in a crash two years ago which left him paralysed from the waist down, since then he's given up on everything. Although he may have his sister and doctor haven't and they won't stop pushing him to live again. Eventually he agrees to go to physiotherapy where he meet his sexy physiotherapist, Erik, who seems to bring him to life again but Erik is harbouring a dark secret of his own. But what is it? And what does Charles have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Always Catches Up To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first go at a Charles/Erik fic so I hope it turned out okay. This is unbet'd so all mistakes are my own but enjoy.

Charles Xavier hated his existence. Ever since that accident, that split second when someone ruined his life. Two years ago, Charles and his sister, Raven, had been driving home from one of his lectures on genetics involved with mutants when a car collided into them from the side. Charles’s side. The impact hit them with enough force to send them into the other lane with van on coming, Raven came out with a broken arm and fractured leg and ribs, but Charles was not so lucky. He ended up unconscious for over two weeks and paralysed from the waist down. The worst part was the driver which hit them the first time didn't even stop but the driver of the van who hit them the second time did. They called the ambulance and stayed with Charles and Raven.  
Now, all this time later, Charles still hadn't found the courage to go back to work or go to physiotherapy. He never really understood the point as it’s irreversible, but his doctor had told him it can be beneficial. Obviously, since he was refusing to return to work, dating was off the table. Charles hadn’t looked at a man since the accident and he didn't really have any intention to either. Then the cherry on Charles’s life cake right now is the small detail that he could hear people thinking, how most pitied him and how Raven and his doctor were disappointed that he’d given up. Raven came over daily to remind him he was twenty-seven and still had a lot to look forward to; today was no exception.

  
“Charles?” Raven called out as she entered her step-brother’s bungalow. It made more sense for Charles to move into somewhere with easier access for him and he liked this one, well, he liked this one better than the others.

  
“Raven,” he acknowledged from his seat in his living room. Charles was sat reading about latest developments in genetics which wasn't an awful lot since he left the profession. He was very good at his job.

  
“Another productive day?” she said with a smirk to which Charles didn’t respond. He rarely did when she was in one of those moods.

“Can I actually help you with something?” he asked finally looking towards his sister who was in a human form today, she preferred to stay in her blue form since mutants became public the year before.

“I was talking to your MacTaggert and we think you should go to physiotherapy and maybe think about going back to work? Maybe on a trial basis, or something?” Charles was already shaking his head in a negative way.

“No, there’s no point.” He insisted before rolling towards his kitchen which was in the room to the left.

“Stop being mopy, it’s so one and a half years ago for fucks sake!” Raven cursed and Charles was taken aback. Raven never had outburst quite like that towards him, she always seemed so sympathetic but it seems her tolerance had ran out.  
After a few minutes of Raven staring at him with her hands on her hips, Charles broke.

“Fine! I’ll agree to physio and we’ll consider the job later,” Charles said, adding extra emphasis on the ‘later’ part of that sentence.

“Yes! We already set you up an appointment, tomorrow at 11 and I will be here to give you a lift!” Raven said with great enthusiasm.

“There was…” Charles began but his sister cut in to finish it for him.

“No way I was leaving without you agreeing to go. No, no there wasn't.” she smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek before heading towards the door. Charles ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at Raven’s insistence although deep down he did appreciate it.

‘Wait until Charles meets him, he’s so hot!’

“Wait, Raven!” Charles shouted but she just turned back to wink before leaving shouting that she loved him. Charles knew her and Moira were up to something; as usual. Charles sighed and returned to his previous activity, tomorrow was going to be a joy and Charles was dreading it.

~

Wednesday came all too soon for Charles who was waiting for Raven the next morning at ten-thirty on the dot. He could hear his step-sister thinking about having to drag him out the house from around the corner which made his smile but in all seriousness he did debate on whether or not to put up a fight. Although this was what he wanted to do, Charles knew better than to pick a battle he was going to lose; especially against Raven.

“Ready?” She smiled as he helped her brother into the passenger side.

“No.” he sighed while buckling himself in as Raven put his wheelchair in the boot of her car.

“That’s the spirit!” she beamed starting the car. The drive was mostly silent with occasional small talk about how they were and that they’d done the night before. Charles was tempted, more than he ever had been before, to look into Raven’s head but she didn’t like him doing it and he didn’t particularly enjoy doing it either. Not to her.  
When they get there it’s a small home which Raven tells him is owned by three physiotherapists who work on a private basis. Raven wheels him to the door, pressed the buzzer and gave Charles’s name to which he sarcastically tells her he can do himself; she just responds with a grin. They go into the entry way where there’s a man talking to the girl who, Charles presumes, is their receptionist and there is no way to describe the man other than a god. He is wearing grey sweats and a grey t-shirt which pulls across his chest and arm muscles beautifully.

“You must be Charles, I’m Erik,” he smiles as he extends his hand towards Charles.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Charles returns the smile but he’s almost certain he’s beet-red too. There was no way he missed Charles checking him out when they came in.

“Can you take him from here?” Raven asks from behind him to which Erik nods. “Thanks, Eric, see you in an hour.” She smiled before walking out and leaving them to it. Charles is about to tell his physiotherapist he can push himself but the words die on his lips when he’s already behind him. Erik doesn't say anything while they’re going into his work space but Charles can feel his gaze on him which leads him to suppress a shudder. He contemplates looking in his mind but if he’s a mutant he’ll be able to tell and that wouldn't be the best start.  
Finally, they come to a room where Erik works they go inside to the desk. Charles sees his file already sat there waiting which makes Charles a bit uncomfortable. They sit in silence for a moment longer before Erik turns his attention to him.

“So,” Erik starts folding his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly. “Why has it been so long?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Since the accident, why so long before coming here?” Charles contemplated lying but Raven would destroy him and it’s highly likely Erik knows already.

“I didn’t see the point, I’ll never walk again so why should I bother?”

“There’s always new developments, especially for us mutants,” Charles has never been so thankful that he didn't do something in his life.

“You’re one of us?”

“As it Azazel and Angel who work here, we found each other when we had no one. We can all do something exceptional but this was the best way to earn a living for us.” Erik explained and Charles nodded in understanding, not all mutants could use their powers for work like Charles could.

“What can you do?” Charles asked cautiously and Erik smiled. He flicked his index and middle finger towards him which pulled Charles’s wheelchair towards him slightly.

“I already know you’re a telepath, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to read my mind,” Erik said honestly while looking Charles up and down which made the telepath shudder and a small smile tug at Erik’s lips.

“I thought about it but mutants can tell and I didn’t want to offend,” Charles admitted looking right into Erik shining blue eyes. They were mesmerising.

“Right…” Erik trailed looking back, deep into Charles’s eyes. After a moment they catch themselves and Erik clears his throat. “I have a few questions if that’s okay?”

“Of course.”

“Right, the accident was two years ago, yes?” Charles nods in confirmation and Erik continues. Just asking him the basic questions. Throughout the questioning Charles had to remember to look away occasionally and contain his blush. Without looking into Erik’s head he could tell he found him attractive and he knew that Erik knew he thought the exact same. While Erik wrote on his notepad Charles appreciated the light stubble on his face and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He’d been caught up in checking Erik out he hadn’t heard him start speaking again.  
Shaking himself out of his trance he apologised before asking Erik to repeat himself.

“I asked if you have any trouble with sex or getting an erection.” Now Charles was definitely blushing. The images which invades his brain made him thankful he was the telepath in the room and not Erik.

“I don’t know,” Charles said quickly, this was about to get awkward really quickly.

“You mean you haven’t…?”

“No, I’ve barely left my house since the accident so dating was never an option and as far as sex is concerned… the accident killed my drive.”

“It’s not uncommon for people in your situation to find partners or experience sex and pleasure, first you need to except yourself, something I don’t think you have yet.” Erik suggested gently and Charles smiled weakly.

“I thought you were a physiotherapist not a psychiatrist,”

“I can do both for you.” Charles took a deep breath in at Erik’s words. The way he said that makes Charles think he doesn’t usually for other patients. He’s special? Or worse, Erik pities him. Erik seems to pick up what Charles may have inferred from his words and quickly amends himself by assuring his patient he just likes to help and do what’s best for his patients.  
They quickly move on from this by Erik telling Charles that they will start what he intends to do properly on Friday which is their next appointment. The two go over some more questions so they know where each other stand and what they will be doing during appointments. Raven comes in while they’re laughing which forces her to hide a smile.

“You seem to be a lot happier, still mad about me making you come?” Raven asks her brother who admits he feels better although they didn’t actually do much besides talking. Erik shakes both their hands before they leave. Raven drives away waving telling her brother to make himself look pretty for Friday. Charles smiles and returns her wave before wheeling himself to his door.

~

 

The next time he sees Erik is before Friday; Charles woke up craving a coffee but a specific Starbucks coffee. He goes down to the corner where there is a small Starbucks and places his order. The barista calls his order but before he can get to it someone picks it up and just as Charles is about to say something the person turns to him and hands it down to him. Charles looked up to see, none other, than Erik Lehnsherr looking back at him.

“Erik?”

“I was sat over there and saw you come in, I’ve never seen you here before,” Erik smiled and Charles mentally slaps himself for gawking instead of speaking but he eventually catches himself.

“Yeah, usually Raven picks my coffee up but I decided to get some fresh air,”

“It’s good for you,”

“I have enjoyed myself, more so now,” Brilliant. Well, he’s said it now so just keep going.

“Indeed, my week is looking considerably brighter,” Erik nods with a half-smile which had a flirtatious undertone to it but Charles refuses to take too much notice.

“Right, well, I’m going to head home and I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“I look forward to it.” Erik finished scanning Charles as he wheels himself towards the door. The latter arrives to the closed door and momentarily panics as the last thing he wants to do is make an idiot of himself. Sensing this Erik opens the door for him from across the end of the coffee shop with a smile bright on his face- to save himself any more embarrassment Charles doesn’t look back to his physiotherapist.

~

The morning of his next appointment, Charles is already on the sidewalk waiting for Raven when she pulls up.

“Well, well, well, someone’s eager,” She chuckles, her yellow eyes twinkling with pride. She and Moira had been right about these two getting along.  
Erik was waiting when the pair arrived and the two were smiling so much at seeing each other, neither saw Raven leave.  
Charles sits on the bench with Erik behind him, the pair sharing body heat but no quite touching. Yet. Erik carefully lifts his hands and places one on Charles’s left shoulder and the other at the base of his neck. The telepath does his best to keep his breathing normal as the hand on his next moves downwards, tracing his spine all the way down until Charles loses feeling. Erik focuses on the area where he begins losing the sensation to see if he knows of anything that could help. While he is concentrating on the spine in front of him, Erik doesn’t realise how close he gets to Charles’s back or how he is affecting his new patient.  
Erik carefully moves both his hands to rest on Charles’s hips where he has slight sensation. From here he moves them around to his hip bones and Charles nods to indicate he can still feel them. He doesn’t trust his voice to speak properly right now given Erik proximity to him, he can practically feel the stubble from Erik on the back of his neck.

“I see no reason why you shouldn’t, one day, have a very active sex life.” He whispers into Charles neck which causes the latter to shudder and break out into goose bumps. Charles turns his head slightly to the right and just as he is about to turn his neck to face Erik a knock at the door sends Erik two steps back. “Come in.”

“Hey, are you guys done?” they’d completely lost track of time and all they’d achieved was awkward boners and embarrassment.

“I’ll see you next week.” Erik says stiffly as Charles wheels himself out after the company’s secretary who’d come to tell him Moira was here to pick him up. Raven had a lunch date with her boyfriend so Moira had offered to cover for her, Charles had tried to assure them a cab would have been fine but Moira was very insistent.

“Yes… bye, Erik.” He rushed out as he left.

~

Their appointments were very similar after this, Erik’s touches lasted slightly longer than necessary and their conversations became more and more personal. They’d talked about their childhoods and what they did at college how they discovered and coped with their mutations. Since the talk about sex a few weeks before it had never cropped up again, much to both of their relief and frustration. On one hand it could give one a push in the direction of asking the other out and on the other it could be rather embarrassing.

“I think there could potentially be some trail medicines coming up that could help you,” Erik said conversationally as he ran his right hand up Charles’s leg.

“Really?”

“I believe there are several, although a few are not suited to mutants,”

“How so?”

“Some can supress their abilities or lock them away in the genes, but the others might work. I’ll see what I can do,” Erik smiled looking down at Charles. Their eyes locked and Erik’s hands froze in their position which was slightly towards the top half of his patient’s inner thigh. “Can you feel my hand here?”  
Charles swallowed loudly before he answered. “No, but I wish I could,” Erik’s blue eyes searched for any doubt in his patient’s eyes but there was only want, built up from all their gentle flirting. Charles tilted his mouth upwards as Erik moved his downwards and their lips met lightly. Erik was the first to move, applying more pressure to the telepath’s lips before coaxing them open to introduce their tongues. Charles’s moved his hands upwards, beginning by resting them on Erik’s waist and gently moving them towards his next while mapping out Erik’s body beneath his hands. The latter moved his hands straight to Charles’s head to run his finger through the soft brown locks. They were so wrapped up in each other and their motions they didn’t part until Erik nibbled down slightly on Charles’s bottom lip which pulled him back to reality.

“Wait, Erik,” Charles panted, pulling back slightly so they weren’t kissing but their noses were still brushing.

“You’re right we shouldn’t be doing this here, how about dinner?” Charles had to take a moment to try and not to break out in a dorky grin.

“When did you have in mind?”

“Tonight? I have your address,”

“Have you been stalking me, Erik?” Charles smirked which Erik happily returned.

“Just gathering the necessary information.” He shrugged before leaning down to press their lips together once again.

“Right…” For the rest of Charles’s appointment they acquainted themselves with each other’s mouth and body but never taking it too far. Once they parted neither thought of anything except their date which had been arranged for seven p.m. that evening.

~

At ten past seven that evening there was a knock on Charles’s door which sent nerves around his whole body. Erik was on the other side. Erik, his physiotherapist, was taking him on a date. An actual date, the first in years and with someone who looked like he’d been sculpted by gods themselves. He gently opened the door to see him stood there in dark jeans and a deep purple buttoned up shirt. Erik looked like he’d shaved too, so, in short, he looked gorgeous. Charles had opted for a pair of dark grey trousers, a blue shirt with a grey blazer over it.

“You ready?” Erik asked motioning to the street behind him.

“I am.”  
The restaurant was only around the corner, just like Erik’s home, so they walked there while getting to know each other properly. They covered each other’s likes and dislikes before they even got to the small Italian place which they both went to, just like Starbucks.  
Erik had reserved a small table for them in the corner with a red candle on it to add a more date like feel.

“So, come here often?”

“Is that your way or asking if I bring dates here often?” Erik asked more bluntly which made Charles blush slightly.

“May have been,”

“No, I don’t,” he answered before going silent a moment. “I have been out the dating game for a while now, actually, had some troubles but I think I’m ready to start again.” Erik said honestly, looking Charles dead in the eye as if all that he wanted was sat right in front of him.

“I know exactly how that feels,” he agreed, placing his hand over Erik right but as he did a strange emotion passed over Erik’s face but disappeared as quickly as it came. Erik took his hands back and made the bell on the desk ring so they knew people were waiting to be served. “Do you use your gifts a lot?” Charles asked out of curiosity as he rarely used his if he could help it.

“I do. I know if it was used incorrectly it could be bad but I mainly use it for petty things like, ringing bells, finding my house keys, stupid things really. What about you?”

“I try not to, I have a better control now than I ever did as a child which helps but no, I don’t use it unless I have to.” Erik was just about to speak when the waitress came over to take their orders. They decided to share a large pizza with a side salad but when it came down to ordering drinking Erik ordered himself a coke which shocked Charles but he asked for the same.

“Have you ever thought about looking into my head?” Charles paused for a moment before nodding.

“I did but then I remembered how much I like you and that I can just ask.” Erik smiled sadly at that but didn’t say anything. The rest of the evening passed with ease, they laughed and joked, plus the food was amazing. Turned out they had a lot in common, they both loved the same of chess and Charles had been a champion while he was at school while Erik had never competed he insisted he could beat Charles who’d promised on the next date they would. Next date!  
At Charles’s door Erik dipped his head down to kiss him before he left which left Charles on fire. He hadn’t been with anyone in years and he wanted Erik but they were taking it slow. Slow was good but he needed to ask Moira at his next appointment if he would be able to, Erik said he would be he should probably double check to avoid any embarrassing situations.

~

Moira gave him a call back after she got his message the evening before about him needing to ask her a question. Based on her tone when Charles answered she either thought he’d gotten more feeling somewhere or he’d lost it because she sounded worried.  
“No, Moira, nothing like that, I just needed to ask something general,” Charles assured her as he emailed his former employers back. The school had agreed to take Charles back as he was one of their best and they missed him. Everything was on the up for Charles Xavier which was the only way his life could go as he already felt like he was at rock bottom.

“Oh, right, that’s good, what’s up?”

“As my doctor you’ll know, if, if, I decided to would I be able to, you know, havesexwithsomeone?”

“What? I didn’t catch that,” Moira asked which made Charles blush even though he wasn’t even in the same room as her.

“Would I be able to have sex?” he shouted, louder than strictly necessary but he was one-hundred percent sure Moira heard him this time as he was met with silence.

“Well, I don’t see why not, there was nothing on any of your scans to suggest any differently.” Moira assured and Charles beamed at the information.

“Thank you, Moira, you and Raven for your pushing.” He sang down the phone before hanging up and going into his kitchen to see what he could cook up. Erik was supposed to be coming over to his that evening and Charles had offered to cook. He was just scanning his freezer when there was a knock at the door. The clock only said three pm and he wasn’t expected Erik until five-thirty so who could it be?  
Raven.  
Her and her boyfriend, Hank, who was one of Charles’s colleagues, had fought and she’d stormed out. Charles had introduced them thinking they were perfect for one another, they both had similar mutant traits while being different enough to balance each other. Turns out, that may have not been the best idea.

“Please, please, please let me stay here tonight?” she begged from her spot on his sofa. The part of him that was her brother was telling him to cancel on Erik and console her but the other part, the sexually deprived part, wanted to lecture her on being an adult and send her back to talk things out with Hank. The brother side won, or partly did. He texted Erik and they arranged for Charles to go to his instead which was literally ten minutes around the corner.

~

“Have fun.” Raven winked from her spot on the sofa where her red hair blended in with the colour of his sofa.

 

 

“I will.” Charles said nervously as he stepped out of his door and began his journey. If he had used a manual chair he would have been stuck as his palms were sweating so much they wouldn’t be able to grip. Thank god for technology.  
Erik was waiting for him at the door when he got there, leant up against the door frame looking stunning. As usual.

“Good evening, Charles,” he smiled moving out the way to allow him entrance.

“Evening,”

“How is Raven?”

“She’ll be fine, her and Hank do this all the time, she’ll be gone by the time I get back tomorrow,” Erik smirked at Charles’s insinuation which the latter didn’t even realise he’d spoken until a moment later. “I didn’t- “

“It’s fine, Charles. In fact, it’s more than fine.” Erik whispered seductively as he showed Charles into his living room where he had a chess board and homemade lasagne waiting. The meal was eaten comfortably with Charles sat on the sofa and Erik next to him with just one seat with the chessboard on in-between them. Erik took the plates through into the kitchen while Charles glanced over the pictures he could see from where he was sat. Mainly of Erik and an older woman, presumably his mother as they did look alike.

“Ready?” Erik asked moving his pawn forwards one space.

“Prepared to lose?”

“Losing isn’t in my nature.” Erik winked as Charles made his move. This went on for two games, they played a verbal game as well as their chess match. Erik had won the first one but had been embarrassingly crushed in the second by Charles.

“I think I proved my point,” Charles smiled as Erik rearranged the pieces using his power.

“You are a very skilled player.” Erik muttered from behind his mug of coffee and Charles chuckled softly in response.

“I actually have something I need to tell you, I’ve referred you into the very capable hands of my friend Angel so we can continue this relationship,”

“Relationship?” Charles smiled, his eyes sparkling and his heart thudding in his chest.

“Isn’t that what you want, Charles? Because it’s very much what I want,” Erik tone was filled with lust and want, more than Charles had ever heard anyone’s before.

“Yes, yes it is.” He nodded pulling himself towards Erik so he was almost in the latter’s lap and kissing him. Erik pulled him closer so they were chest to chest and gripped Charles’s hips hard. Their tongues met again in the middle like they had once before, Erik couldn’t imagine it getting any better than this but deep down he knew it would end badly. This thought process led Charles to pull away, “Erik, are you okay?”

“Did you…?” he trailed wondering if he’d been inside of his head, if so he was so royally screwed.

“No, you just stopped kissing back, is something wrong? Is it… me?” Charles asked shyly.

“Definitely not you.” He promised moving the hand Charles had resting on his chest down to the bulge in his jeans. Although Erik took his hand away, Charles did not, instead he began groping and rubbing Erik’s hardened penis through the fabric. This made Erik buck upwards and moan into Charles’s open mouth. “Are we taking this upstairs?”

“Yes.” Charles nodded shakily. Erik scooped him into his arms and carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He deposited Charles in the middle of the duvet which was cream with a deep red pattern on it. Erik straddled his hips before pulling off his white shirt and throwing across the room, not caring where it landed. He just wanted Charles, badly to fuck him and feel his walls tighten around him. It’s all he’d been thinking about since he’d arrived at his house. While Erik made a trail of kisses and bites down Charles’s neck the latter had began unbuckling Erik’s jeans, once the belt was undone he took care of the zipper and button before shoving his hand inside. Erik groaned loudly into his neck as Charles began to work his hand up and down his shaft.

“Wait…” Erik panted pushing up so he was no longer covering Charles and so he could remove the other’s shirt. Erik had thrown it in the same general direction as his own in the hopes he wouldn’t have to look too far in the morning. They both drank in the sight of the other one shirtless and panting, both of their lips red from kissing so much and Charles’s neck thoroughly ravished with Erik’s bites. The latter bent his head back down to nibble his lover’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the left before repeating the motion with Charles’s right nipple too. He then returned to Charles’s lips pressing them together while grinding their hard erections together through half open jeans.

“Erik,” Charles panted running his fingers through Erik’s soft brown hair which he knew he liked.

“What do you want me to do, Charles? How do you want me to take you?” Erik teased pushing his right hand between their bodies to grip Charles’s leaking erection.

“Anyway, but please…” he moaned arching up to get more relief.

“No. Tell me,” he whispered directly into his lover’s ear before biting the lobe and speeding up his motions.

“Fuck me, Erik, just want you inside of me,” he gasped out screwing his eyes shut.

“From behind? Looking at you? Tell me, Charles.” It sounded like an order which turned Charles on even more. Erik seemed to notice this and slowed down his motions.

“Ah, both!” he groaned just wanted to feel Erik close to him in every way possible. Erik stopped touching Charles all together and used his ability to pull the draw containing all his lubricants and condoms too him so he didn’t have to move off Charles again. He placed the condom between his teeth and settled the lube bottle beside Charles’s hip. Awkwardly and without much moving, he managed to remove their jeans so they were fully exposed to each other.  
Erik coated three of his finger in lube before bringing them between them so he can prepare Charles for his generous size. Getting one final nod from Charles was enough to assure him he was ready so Erik pushed his index finger through the ring of tight muscle right down to the knuckle before pulling it out and repeating. Once he could do this with ease he added his middle finger in and used the scissoring motion.

“Oh god, Erik,” Charles groaned when Erik’s finger brushed his sweet spot inside of him which hadn’t been touched in too long. Once Erik had the third finger working in and out smoothly Charles began to beg for more insisting he was stretched enough but Erik knew it had been a while for him. “Erik, now, please, fuck me,” he begged gripping his neglected erection and pumping it in time with Erik’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. Seeing Charles so wrapped up in pleasure broke Erik, he coated his leaking cock in plenty of lube after rolling on the condom; then he gripped Charles’s hips tightly and lined up to his entrance. Once his head was at the stretched entrance Erik pushed forwards, sinking into his lover inch by inch until he was all the way in. He stayed there waiting for Charles to give him the go ahead which he eventually did. Setting a steady pace, he pulled out and pushed back in making sure to angle himself just right to pleasure Charles who was still tending to his own member.

“Charles,” he groaned pushing their lips together while he sped up until he was pounding in and out of his lover who was dragging his nails down Erik’s back in pleasure.

“You like it rough?” Erik asked as he nipped down Charles’s chest making the latter squirm.

“Yes, faster!” he was more than happen to comply, pulling Charles’s legs further apart and lifting them up to bend his lover almost in half. This new position allowed Erik to snap his hips quicker to bring them both to a finish. “Yes, Erik, almost there,” Charles moaned rubbing the tip of his penis and stroking quicker before he came, all over his an Erik’s chest. Seeing his lover come undone beneath him like that was enough to push Erik over the edge, he came hard into the condom deep inside Charles. After a moment to catch their breaths, Erik stood and tied off the condom before going into his bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean the drying semen from his and Charles’s chest.

“Charles? Did you want a drink?” he asked as he ran the flannel down his chest making the telepath shudder slightly.

“No, just you,” he answered sleepily grabbing Erik’s wrists to pull him on top of him. Erik laid behind Charles, so they were both using the same pillow, with their legs intertwined and his arm around Charles so they were laid back to chest. “I… I, you mean a lot to me Erik,” Charles confessed as he slotted his fingers into the ones resting on his stomach.

“You mean more than you know to me, Charles.” Erik said but they both knew what the other really meant.

~

Charles had never slept so well on a bed other than his own. His right hand searched the bed beside him but found no trace of Erik. He used his arms to pull himself into the sitting position and prop himself against the head board. He looked around the spacious and rather tidy room, the mess was due to their activities from last night which Charles was still thinking about. Although it had been a while Charles could safely assume that it was the best sex he’d ever had. Ever.  
He smiled to himself as he looked to the table to his left and saw a photo of Erik next to a car with a coin in front of the photo. He picked up the coin and saw it was from one of those Alcoholics Anonymous groups and suddenly, he felt bad for snooping but it was better than routing through Erik’s head. Charles placed the coin back and picked up the photo for closer inspection. Big mistake.  
The car was familiar to Charles, although he couldn’t quite place it and then it hit him. Literally. This car was the same one that had hit him two years ago, he can remember them driving in the dark and the car coming towards them. Fast. It showed no signs of stopping and it didn’t. It smashed into his side of the car which forced them into the other side of the road, into oncoming traffic where they were hit a second time by someone in a van. The person who was driving the other said the other driver stumbled out of his car, slurred something and got back in before driving away. The police had never caught him but Charles had. All this time he’d been begin someone to find out who it was, the man who robbed him of his legs and here Charles was sleeping with him.

“Charles,” Erik asked from the door but the telepath didn’t say anything, he just looked up at Erik, his eyes filled with tears and concentrated to look into his mind. Once in there he saw it, the accident and that Erik had been trying to make it up to him all this time by getting to know him. Easing his own conscience for what he’d done. “Charles, you need to understand,” Erik started but Charles just held up his hand to stop him.

“Understand what? That you hit me and Raven before driving away? That you knew who I was from the minute we met? You lied to me this whole time! Not only did I trust you and sleep with you, I actually… oh god!” Charles clenched his fists as the tears spilled from his eyes. Erik took one step forwards but Charles shook his head. “Don’t. Please. Pass me my clothes, please, I need to get dressed and go home.” Charles asked, still keeping his gaze away from Erik who was staring at him with pleaded eyes. Although he wanted to protest, he didn’t. He handed the clothes to Charles and left the room but he only went to the stairs and sat on the top one. He’d royally fucked everything up.  
Once Charles was dressed he entered Erik’s head to tell him to come and help him down the stairs but he wasn’t happy about it. Erik went over to him and picked him up.

“Charles, I…”

“Erik, if I could help it you wouldn’t ever touch me again so just, if you care about me, just take me downstairs and shut up!” he snapped, his sadness outweighing his anger which could be seen through his eyes.  
Once in his chair he went to the door but was stopped a few centimetres away by Erik’s ability.  
“Charles, I can’t let you leave until you’ve really listened to me. Yes, I lied and tricked you- to begin with! I love you and I know you love me too, look inside my head and see, see for yourself how I feel about you.” Erik pleaded standing in-between Charles and the door.

“I’ve already seen…” Charles admitted but then shook his head. “It changes nothing, Erik, you ruined my life and took my legs from me.”

“Let me help you rebuild all that and like I said to you we can find something for your legs. Together.”

“No, Erik. It’s over, please, let me go.” After a moment he moved and allowed Charles to leave. Once the door clicked shut Erik walked upstairs to his unmade bed and laid in it while thinking of the one man he’d ever loved and that he was gone. Charles waiting until he got home to breakdown, he opened his door to see Raven waiting.

“About time! How was it?” Charles’s just broke down, crying while clinging to her and burying his face in her neck. “Charles, talk to me, what happened? Did something bad happen?” she asked frantically as she checked him over for wounds.

“The past happened.” He sobbed out weakly before going on and telling Raven what he’d found out about Erik. Raven was stunned into silence, she and Moira never imagined that this would happen and although it wasn’t her fault, Raven blamed herself. If she’d have left Charles they would never have met and Charles wouldn’t be hurting. No. This was Erik’s fault, not hers. He’d pay for this.  
When Charles was in bed that evening, Raven called Moira and explained the situation. Moira was speechless for what seemed like an age before her and Raven began thinking up a new plan. A better plan this time. This time they would help Charles and everything would be okay. They hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Still reading? What did you think? I'm thinking of doing a sequel to tie up the loose ends and give them a happy ending,what do you think? If I do post a sequel it'll be over the next few weeks.


End file.
